


Getting Together

by Nika_AG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Kyoya usa el sexo como una forma de hacerle perder el control.Dino se enamora sin querer.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, finalmente posteando esto. D18 para Edith, la amo y le estoy agradecida porque D18. No hay nada que adore escribir más. 
> 
> El título no tiene sentido, porque sólo estaba escribiendo esto para ella. Lo siento, soy muy mala para los títulos. Fic de 3 partes. Completo, y básicamente porno haha
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [NikaAGt](https://nika89.tumblr.com/)  
> Also [twitter](https://twitter.com/Rei25457395)  
> 

Era acerca del control.

Tener al idiota debajo de él, desnudarse lo suficiente, montarlo hasta que ambos sólo podían gemir, era acerca del control. Kyoya podía soportar el dolor, incluso podía asumir el perder, pero no soportaba la humillación. Ese caballo salvaje aún no peleaba con él en serio y le hacía enfadar con su condescendencia, con su forma de preocuparse por él y llamarse a sí mismo su tutor. Él no necesitaba de aquello, no necesitaba un maestro. Sólo quería derrotarlo.

El sexo vino después. Cuándo o cómo o porqué, sólo pasó. Un día se golpeaban mutuamente y al otro se enredaban entre brazos y piernas y el bronco susurraba que no podía hacer eso (pero no se detenía) y la adrenalina de verlo perder el control hizo a Kyoya seguir hasta que lo tuvo dentro. No fue menos violento que las peleas. El bronco le sostenía una muñeca hasta el punto del dolor y él le mordió el brazo para evitar soltar gemidos.

La razón por la que lo buscó otra vez (Cavallone insistió que eso no podía volver a pasar, que no estaba aquí para eso, que era ilegal... Kyoya dejó de escucharlo al minuto, preocupado en arreglarse la ropa y revisar que no estuviera muy sucia) fue por el control. Cavallone sólo fue brusco aquella primera vez.

Es siempre lo mismo, cuando luchan. Kyoya se lanza con todo, dispuesto esta vez a golpearlo hasta la muerte y Cavallone le responde con la (aparente) misma fuerza, sólo para terminar apaleado, sosteniéndose por pura rabia y ver al imbécil reír con ese hombre que siempre los acompaña. Todavía sin necesidad de mostrar su fuerza, todavía conteniéndose. Es humillante, tal vez no en la misma manera que luchar con Mukuro, pero lo es (en parte es peor. Kyoya sabe que Mukuro quería vencerlo, trampas o no. Cavallone no. Se contiene por un sentido de responsabilidad que Kyoya detesta). Lo soporta por la promesa de pelear otra vez y cuando al hombre (Romario) al fin se va y se quedan solos en el bosque de bambú, se le va encima. Por encima de todo, no soporta su compostura. La segunda vez pasa así, con Cavallone en sus momentos de inutilidad que Kyoya empieza a notar siempre pasan cuando se quedan solos, con el látigo perdido en la oscuridad y la tonfa apoyada en su cuello. Usa una mano para abrirle los jeans y sus propios pantalones y el bronco dice algo (tal vez "no" o "para", Kyoya no le está prestando atención). Lo toca lo suficiente para asegurarse que está duro y le besa para callarlo, todavía con la tonfa contra su garganta, hasta que Cavallone deja de quejarse y empieza a embestir a la vez que tira de su cabello. Es rápido, violento, a Kyoya no le importa si Cavallone termina o no. Le importa hacer que pierda la respiración, que deje de controlarse tanto y pensar en él como un chiquillo con el que necesita ajustarse las riendas. Termina primero y deja que el miembro ajeno se deslice fuera de su cuerpo. Cavallone suelta un quejido, embiste el aire y Kyoya lo mira, esperando que se queje, que insista, que le haga volver y le ayude a terminar, pero Cavallone se incorpora, se lleva una mano a la marca roja del cuello causa de la tonfa y dice _esto no puede seguir pasando_. Inútil. Al menos, piensa Kyoya, mirando la erección de Cavallone mientras se viste, eso debe incomodar lo suficiente como para que Cavallone se arrepienta de su condescendencia.

La tercera, la cuarta y la quinta son parecidas. Siempre empieza Kyoya y termina Cavallone con una excusa. _No volverá a pasar. La última vez. Se supone que te estoy entrenando. Eres demasiado joven_. Aún así, no trata de detenerlo. Kyoya conoce de sobra la fuerza de esas manos y sabe que no la utilizan cuando lo empujan, Cavallane repitiendo _no podemos_ , _para Kyoya_. No quiere detenerse, esa es la verdad que el bronco no admite. No le importa que sea su alumno, más joven o un chico. A Kyoya le gustaría que pudiera admitirlo y le trate igual cuando pelean. Que no le importe su estatus (más joven, su alumno) durante las peleas, como no lo hace cuando tienen sexo. Sigue usando excusas en la sexta, la séptima y la octava y Kyoya aprende cómo moverse para que su mirada se vuelva vidriosa y le maldiga en tres idiomas diferente. Se familiariza con su mirada de frustración cuando le deja a medias, la erección inatendida entre las piernas. Cavallone aprieta los dientes y los puños, todavía controlándose. Kyoya siente que lo odia un poco.

Para la décima, Kyoya tiene la espalda apoyada en la pared de un hotel lujoso, las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Cavallone y a éste embistiendo, desesperado. Mañana Vongola tiene la ceremonia de entrega del título a Sawada, una fachada para descubrir al atacante de Yamamoto y él no debería estar aquí, pero hay algo de rutinario, controlado en esto, a diferencia del caos habitual de sus vidas. Es divertido, pero le fastidia no saber a quién se enfrentan. Cavallone murmura cosas en italiano, termina y se queda quieto. Kyoya espera la excusa, la culpa en la voz de Cavallone, espera que se aleje, pero por una vez no se retira, le sostiene cerca, dice _mañana no te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido_ y le besa la comisura de los labios. Kyoya siente que su irritación crece con los minutos que Cavallone pasa sin moverse y es él quién lo empuja. Espera la excusa de siempre mientras se viste, pero no llega. Repite, _no hagas algo estúpido_ y cuando trata de besarlo otra vez, Kyoya lo golpea. No necesita de su preocupación.

Lo único bueno de aquello y del día siguiente, del fiasco con Simon y la ruptura de los anillos es que es más fácil controlarle. Más fácil hacer que haga lo que quisiera, Cavallone se dejaba montar, le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa y Kyoya marcaba el ritmo, ordenaba _rápido_ y recibía rápido, más fuerte, más...

Descubrió que se aburría cuando el estúpido Bronco hacía exacto lo que él quería. Le gustaba más cuando fingía que no quería, que no se moría de ganas por desvestirlo. Tal vez lo que le gustaba era el conflicto. Cavallone dejó de dar excusas, seguía sin empezar un sólo encuentro y seguía teniendo la mirada culpable, pero no lo decía más. Era extra dulce y Kyoya se sentía tentado a preguntar si era porque todos habían estado a punto de morir, pero no lo hizo. Devolvía besos con mordiscos y le odió un poco más. Ser tratado como si fuera de cristal era todo lo contrario a lo que quería.

Para la vez número no sabe cuánto, Cavallone se lo folla apenas entrando al bosque, resoplando porque han recorrido el camino sin dejar de darse golpes. Por una vez no hay culpa, no hay excusas ni vacilaciones, ni espera a que Kyoya le baje la bragueta. Lo estampa contra un árbol, refunfuña en voz baja y le besa bruscamente. Kyoya piensa que si tan sólo peleara así, no se sentiría tan frustrado con ese caballo imbécil que se niega a desaparecer de su vida. Le gruñe _h_ _azlo como si de verdad lo quisieras_ y Cavallone lo mira con rabia, le abre las piernas y está dentro antes que Kyoya tenga tiempo de prepararse. Ahoga el grito clavando los dientes en su cuello. _Como si de verdad._.. murmura. Kyoya siente dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja, una lengua en mejilla, _Kyoya, siempre_...

Sin inhibiciones, Cavallone es una fuerza que le avasalla y le obliga a adaptarse. Quiera esa rabia en sus batallas con él, es lo que siempre ha querido. Su control, hacerlo trizas, aunque su cuerpo sea lo que termine en pedazos. Lo prefiere a tenerle de maestro, a sentir que lo mira a menos. Quiere esto, el dolor en su espalda por el tronco en el que se ve forzado a apoyarse, sostenerse como pueda, quiere esto, sin excusas, como si fuera un enemigo.

Se corre una vez y Cavallone sigue, lo lleva al piso, le fuerza a ponerse encima, a montarlo como tantas veces antes. _Te daré lo que quieres_ , dice, y Kyoya abre los ojos. Cavallone sabe bien lo que quiere. No es sexo. Se incorpora, Kyoya termina de espaldas en el suelo, las manos del bronco finalmente ejerciendo fuerza contra sus muñecas y un orgasmo que no cree ser capaz de tener, pero lo siente igual, el bronco todavía dentro de él, todavía moviéndose. _Pero me cambias por algo otra vez y nunca lo volveremos a hacer._ Gruñe _sólo hazlo_ , y el bronco le muerde los labios, termina dentro y le cura las heridas después con una siempre oportuna caja del sol.

Varias horas después, Kyoya no siente las piernas, no puede ver bien por la sangre que le corre de la frente hacia los ojos, se le pega la camisa al cuerpo y tiene grumos de tierra, sangre y sudor manchando su ropa. Se limpia la sangre del rostro, levanta la vista. Cavallone está mejor, pero no por mucho. La sangre hace que su cabello se vea castaño y le sonríe, templando el látigo. El sonido es suficiente estimulante. Kyoya levanta las tonfas, ignora el dolor, se lame los labios y siente en la piel los primeros rayos del sol. Cavallone aprovecha una gota de sangre cayendo que le provoca una ceguera momentánea y ataca. Ah, sí. Esto es lo que siempre ha querido.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas cosas que explicar. 
> 
> La última escena del capítulo anterior se sitúa en el arco de Bermuda, la noche en que Xanxus y Hibari luchan. Tsuna los encuentra más tarde luchando. Así que, sólo tenía esa imagen en mente. 
> 
> El segundo capítulo es la perspectiva de Dino.

A Dino le gustaría encontrar una explicación.

Sexo. Si le hubieran dicho que lo tendría (de forma regular, de tal forma que no puede decir que es sólo un instante de locura) con su arisco estudiante, no lo habría creído. Es Kyoya, después de todo.

La primera vez, Dino lo atribuye al cansancio. Están cansados y frustrados, ambos por diferentes razones. Él quiere que Kyoya le escuche, Kyoya quiere machacarle y de repente sus dedos rozan más debajo de la cintura del otro, Kyoya se tensa, le sostiene la muñeca y sus ojos son dos líneas de acero azulado cuando la guía más abajo. Después, es todo un borrón. Se escucha decir cosas ( _para, no podemos, Kyoya_ ), pero no se detiene y de repente Kyoya está semidesnudo sobre su regazo, piel blanca y músculos definidos al descubierto y él se muere un poco y está dentro segundos después, embistiendo con una desesperación que no recuerda haber sentido desde que era un jovencito que acababa de descubrir el sexo. Le está sosteniendo las muñecas con más fuerza de la que debería, más de lo que se atrevería con cualquier amante, y Kyoya clava los dientes en su hombro y está mal, simplemente mal. No puede detenerse.

Tiene una crisis después que terminan. Kyoya se arregla la ropa mientras él se disculpa y le jura que no volverá a pasar, le pide perdón, insiste que nunca fue su intención. Kyoya le mira con algo cercano al desprecio antes de irse y Dino se pasa la noche sin poder dormir, pensando en cómo se justificará ante Reborn cuando Kyoya se niegue a seguir entrenando con él, cómo le explicará que se acostó con su alumno, antes que incluso confiara en él y pudiera explicarle algo de los anillos.

Al día siguiente, su preocupación se prueba vana. Kyoya le recibe y no hay nada en su postura que delate que menos de 24 horas antes estuvo sobre Dino, desnudo y gimiendo. Dino trata de decirse a sí mismo que no se siente decepcionado, que es mejor fingir que nada pasó.

La segunda vez que pasa, están solos en el bosque de bambú, Dino está listo para invitarlo a cenar cuando Kyoya se le lanza encima, la sorpresa le hace perder el látigo y la sangre se le hiela cuando siente dónde se dirigen sus manos. Piensa _no._ Piensa _no_ en bucle, mientras las manos de Kyoya le bajan el cierre de los jeans, se cuelan dentro y se siente ponerse duro entre dedos ajenos. Lo dice en voz alta, _detente Kyoya_ , pero sus intentos de alejarlo son poco entusiastas, como poco. Se convence que, si no lo toca, si deja que Kyoya haga todo, él no será tan culpable (sabe que es mentira. También sabe que es bueno para mentirse). Así que aguanta, aguanta la tonfa en el cuello y las ganas de apretarle las muñecas como la primera vez, de besarle más, mucho más de lo que Kyoya permite y deja que le monte, y Dios, Kyoya. Kyoya sobre él, buscando un orgasmo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos… Dino se odia un poco por disfrutarlo tanto, y piensa _me lo merezco_ cuando Kyoya le deja a medias. Se disculpa por instinto y se promete que es la última vez. Como mentira, no cuela ni para él.

Pasa una tercera, cuarta y quinta. Dino piensa que se está volviendo adicto. Nunca lo busca, pero vive esperando los días en que Kyoya está lo suficientemente frustrado, o con ganas o lo que sea que lo cause… los días en que se le trepa encima, le abre los jeans y se satisface a sí mismo. Dino se siente un poco como un juguete sexual personal, excepto porque lo disfruta más de lo que debería. Siempre pide disculpas después, Kyoya le gruñe, siempre y vuelve a pasar.

Para la décima, ya no tiene más excusas. Hace poco desaparecieron todos y Dino no supo qué hacer con la preocupación, y ahora siente que no sabe qué hacer con este Kyoya que sólo parece odiarlo más desde que volvió del futuro. La décima vez pasa cuando terminan de cenar, mientras Dino comenta la situación (nadie sabe que ha llegado ya a Japón y sabe que Kyoya nunca diría nada). Hay algo raro en el ambiente, en especial porque sabe que Tsuna nunca aceptaría el puesto de sucesor de Vongola así nada más. Kyoya dice poco, pero lo suficiente para que se preocupe. Cuando regresa de dejar los platos en la cocina, Kyoya le acorrala contra la pared. Mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba esperando, desde que le mandó un mensaje tonto y lleno de emoticons para anunciar que llegaba a la ceremonia. Mentiría si dijera que no espera esto (a Kyoya contra su cuerpo, sus dedos seguros abriéndole la bragueta y la sonrisa burlona cuando lo encuentra duro). Kyoya se gira, apoya la espalda en la pared y le jala hacia él. Su voz es una burla cuando murmura _haz tú el trabajo por una vez_ y Dino sabe que, si algo de lo que siempre dice fuera cierto, si las excusas, si la insistencia en que debían parar de acostarse un día sí y otro también fueran ciertas, se alejaría. Sabe que es por eso que Kyoya se deja hacer contra la pared, su mirada es un _te lo dije_. No podría detenerse. Kyoya lo sabe y él también. Así que no se detiene, le abre la camisa, le quita los pantalones, se mete entre sus piernas y no puede seguir mintiendo. No a sí mismo. Dios, lo quiere. Cuándo o cómo pasó, no lo sabe y no sabe qué hace queriendo a alguien que lo detesta y lo usa como una especie de dildo glorificado, que ve el sexo como una extensión de la batalla, una manera de ganarle en algo. Pero lo quiere, todo de él. La mirada acerada, los sonidos ahogados contra su piel cuando mete uno, dos dedos dentro. Quiere incluso los mordiscos, la agresividad, la manera en que exige más. Las piernas suaves y largas que le atrapan. Todavía con el miedo bullendo, le besa el cuello, embiste en él, quisiera atarle y sacarle promesas. No hace nada más que decirle que no haga cosas estúpidas, besarle la mejilla cuando terminan. Quisiera quedarse así toda la noche. El olor de Kyoya, sus dedos en el pelo y es casi manso, por unos segundos, antes que le aparte. Dino lo observa marchar sabiendo que está irremediablemente jodido. Sin más excusas. Sin más mentiras.

Después de la malograda ceremonia, todo es peor y mejor. No tiene más excusas y siente algo de paz, pero el no tenerlas, el no ser capaz de mentirse, le hace ser consciente de todo lo que antes pasaba por alto. No tiene mentiras que repetirse, excepto esa voz que dice _cuánto te quiero_ , cuando Kyoya se acerca, olisqueando como un animal, a arrancarle la ropa. Por primera vez, no trata de detenerlo y le deja hacer, fijándose en los dedos largos y delgados y en los hábiles que son cuando le quitan la ropa. Alza los brazos, deja que Kyoya le quite la camiseta y se muerde la lengua para no decirle lo mucho que lo quiere. Ni siquiera sabe si Kyoya entiende el concepto de amar.

Se deja hacer. Le besa cuando puede, le folla cómo se lo pide. Rápido, despacio, fuerte. No sabe cómo decirle sin palabras sus sentimientos. (Kyoya seguro piensa que son estúpidos).

Pasan más veces, Dino pierde la cuenta y de ahoga en las ganas de dormir con él, despertar con él. Llevarlo a la cama por una vez y hacerlo despacio, que deje de sentirse como un secreto sucio que hacen a escondidas. No le dice nada como el cobarde que todavía es y Kyoya chasquea la lengua algunas veces, luce decepcionado. A Dino le gustaría saber qué demonios espera de él, qué significa el sexo que siguen teniendo, si es que significa algo.

El día que pierde el control, han pasado meses desde que asumió sus sentimientos y las cosas con Kyoya son iguales que siempre. No son nada ahora que no tiene más la excusa de ser su tutor, pero su rutina sigue, invariable. Se ven, pelean, tienen sexo y Kyoya se marcha al terminar. De vez en cuando, cenan juntos, hablan. Kyoya lo soporta como soporta a Kusakabe y al grupo de Tsuna. Ni más especial, ni menos.

Llevan semanas sin tocarse, casi medio día desde que Kyoya le prometió vencerlo y algo más de una hora desde que lo que Dino pensó que conocía de él se demostrara inútil. Pensó que lo conocía, que al menos sabía que su obsesión con vencerlo le haría manejable. Que Kyoya haría cualquier cosa por una oportunidad de luchar con él sin restricciones. No era así. Cierra los ojos y lo ve rompiendo el reloj, decidido a luchar con Xanxus y quién se le pusiera al frente. Lo ve y sabe que él es en lo que menos piensa Kyoya. A pesar que se suponía que la parafernalia era por él, Dino. No Xanxus. Le chirrían los dientes. Cuando lo estampa contra un árbol no está pensando en lo mucho que lo quiere, sino en lo insoportable que puede ser, en cómo quiere callarlo a veces, dominarlo y hacerle admitir su presencia. Sus besos son mordiscos y Kyoya los devuelve igual, sin tratar de pararlo, parece divertido y Dino lo odia. Cuando le gruñe _hazlo como si en verdad lo quisieras_ , siente que se quiebra lo que queda de su cordura. Sonríe, le baja los pantalones. ¿Kyoya piensa que no lo quería? ¿Que todas esas veces no se estaba muriendo por tocarlo, por sus besos? ¿Pensaba que no pasaba los días en Japón esperando que Kyoya apareciera y quisiera esto? Algo de sexo, lo que fuera. ¿Pensaba que no era en serio? Quiere reírse. Tal vez lo hace, contra la piel de su cuello, mientras lo penetra sin cuidado y una parte de él espera que Kyoya se queje y lo golpee por su brusquedad. No recibe un golpe. Recibe jadeos y gemidos, los manos de Kyoya en su camiseta, apretando, sosteniéndose, mientras él embiste y le folla como si le odiara, pensando en qué demonios puede hacer para que sólo lo mire a él, piense en él, estar tan dentro de su vida como lo está físicamente. Kyoya se corre sin que él lo toque, y el orgasmo lo vuelve maleable y Dino por una vez no lo deja retirarse, no le deja dejarlo insatisfecho. Lo lleva al piso, se deja caer, lo pone encima y está dentro otra vez. Kyoya gime bajito, arquea la espalda como los gatos, se mueve lento y él quiere tenerlo así por siempre. Suave en sus manos. Quiere darle lo que sea que quiera para tenerle siempre así. Cuando dice, sin pensar, _te daré lo que quieres_ , Kyoya abre los ojos. Esperanzado. Hay violencia en su mirada y expectativa y ganas. Dino ha visto esa mirada antes. Dirigida a sí mismo, más veces de las que puede contar, a Tsuna, a Reborn. A Xanxus, unas horas antes. Por supuesto. Es lo que Kyoya siempre ha querido. Se incorpora, todavía está duro y quiere más, quiere todo. Kyoya termina de espaldas en el piso y Dino lo mira. Se ve bien así, con el cabello desordenado y sudor en el rostro. Con él encima y las piernas abiertas para hacerle sitio. Le gusta esto. Le daría lo que fuera por esto. Incluso, lo que le ha negado hasta hoy (porque se suponía que le estaba enseñando, porque Kyoya no es un enemigo, no puede luchar en serio con él). _Pero me cambias por algo otra vez y nunca lo volveremos a hacer_. Una única condición y Kyoya gruñe, _hazlo_. Dino lo besa. Le abre los labios con la lengua, Kyoya le rodea con las piernas, le aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras él le muerde y embiste y es perfecto.

Pasan horas luchando. Kyoya ha mejorado bastante desde aquella primera lucha en el techo y Dino casi se arrepiente de haber aceptado pelear. Kyoya tiene sangre en el pelo, el uniforme rasgado y el brazo que sostiene una tonfa parece débil. Al menos, hasta que Kyoya lo mueve, se limpia sangre y sudor del rostro, recoge la otra tonfa y levanta la vista. Dino sonríe sin pensarlo. Ajusta el látigo, siente la sangre en los oídos y odia admitir que se está divirtiendo. Esto. Esto es lo único que Kyoya siempre ha querido de él. Se pregunta si ahora que ya lo tiene, se acabará el sexo. Descubre que no le importa. Siempre puede ser quién le busque y robe besos.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final por el momento. 
> 
> Escribir desde el POV de Dino siempre se me ha hecho más fácil xD.
> 
> D18 siempre será de mis ships favoritos y han sido casi dos años sin escribir de ellos, I'm glad :)

Dino empujó la puerta de la habitación de Kyoya suavemente, mirando hacia el interior. Desde la visita de Tsuna al hospital, no lo veía, y aquella vez se armó un pandemonio, como cada vez que Reborn estaba involucrado. Le dolían las heridas de sólo recordarlo. Pero, llevaba tres semanas en el hospital, dentro de unos días sería dado de alta y ni un solo día había podido ver a Kyoya. Y sí, lo extrañaba. No había caso en negarlo.

– ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó. Kyoya no dio indicios de responder ni de moverse de la cama. Dino lo observó en silencio unos segundos, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Se preguntó qué sería de ellos a partir de ahora. Después de todo, ¿no había sido su última pelea casi definitiva? Kyoya quería una pelea en serio, él se la dio y no tenía idea si Kyoya querría algo más. Tal vez simplemente empezarían a tratarse como extraños.

– ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar allí de pie? – preguntó Kyoya, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Dino se acercó a la cama, sonriendo.

–Pensé que estabas dormido –dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras Kyoya se incorporaba y se acomodaba en las almohadas.

–Pensé que te irías – contestó–. De hecho, esperaba que te fueras.

–Qué amable – ironizó Dino. Kyoya le dirigió una mirada aburrida. Dino se preguntó si así serían las cosas a partir de ahora. Después de todo, él debía regresar a Italia una vez pudiera ser libre del hospital–. Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas.

–No me hirieron tanto como a ti – contestó Kyoya, mirando su pecho. Dino se rascó la cabeza, restándole importancia.

–Cierto. Gracias por eso. Es la segunda vez que me salvas, aunque la primera no fui realmente yo.

–No te estaba salvando – negó Kyoya. Dino bufó. No esperaba que Kyoya admitiera que se preocupara por él, pero al menos podía fastidiarlo por ello.

–No tienes porqué mentir. Yo diría que te preocupas bastante por mí, incluso esta vez no me golpeaste al salvarme.

Kyoya rodó los ojos, algo que Dino ignoró por completo.

–Esa vez no eras tú – dijo Kyoya, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Dino sólo tenía algunos recuerdos del futuro al que los Vongola viajaron y por lo general, no hablaba de eso. No es como si supiera lo que el otro Dino estaba pensando. Sólo recordaba cosas.

– ¿Entonces lo golpeaste porque no era yo? – preguntó, en un falso tono inocente –, aww, eso es tan dulce, Kyoya.

–Cállate, Bronco – espetó Kyoya–. Si te hubiera pateado antes, habrías terminado de morir – agregó, frunciendo el ceño.

Dino dejó de sonreír y se tocó el pecho. Habían estado a punto de morir, todos. A veces era fácil olvidarlo. Se preguntó si Kyoya se habría preocupado por él. Bueno, sabía que lo hacía, estaba vivo gracias a él, pero se preguntaba si era especial, o algo más que un sentido del deber. Ellos nunca hablaban de su relación, después de todo. Kyoya lo buscaba, tenían sexo y él lo dejaba porque era un cobarde y prefería tener esos momentos a decirle la verdad y perder todo. Estaba haciendo perfecto su papel de adulto.

–Gracias, otra vez, entonces – dijo. Lo que realmente quería hacer era acercarse y besarlo y confesarle que llevaba meses queriéndolo. Después de todo, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, Kyoya le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera. Antes de poder arrepentirse, se levantó y se acercó a él, apoyando una mano en la cama e inclinándose hacia el rostro de Kyoya, que se limitó a observarlo, curioso. Sin detenerlo, pero sin hacer nada.

–En serio me alegra que estés vivo –murmuró, casi contra sus labios. Kyoya frunció el ceño, el enfado transparente en su expresión. ¿Esperaba algo acaso? Sin pensarlo más, Dino cortó la distancia entre ellos y le besó suavemente, apenas rozando la boca del otro. Había extrañado la sensación de sus labios, su boca abriéndose para él. Sea correcto o no, aunque tuviera que fingir y seguir sólo con encuentros casuales, no quería renunciar a esto.

Se separó, reluctante y Kyoya dejó escapar un gruñido irritado antes de alzar una mano, enredarla en su cabello y tirar de él. Esta vez, el beso fue más agresivo, como cada vez que Kyoya los iniciaba y Dino se dejó llevar, abriendo los labios, dejando que Kyoya lo besara de la manera que él quisiera. Era difícil de creer, pero de todas las veces que habían tenido sexo, esta era la primera vez que podía besarlo en una cama.

–Espera un momento – murmuró. Se volvió a separar, logrando que Kyoya maldijera en voz baja. Su impaciencia lo hizo sonreír, pero esta vez no quería sexo apresurado para luego irse al minuto de terminar (la voz de su conciencia le dijo que ni siquiera debería querer sexo, para empezar, pero la ignoró). Esta vez quería disfrutarlo (y tal vez debería decirle cómo se sentía en realidad, y dejar que Kyoya decidiera si quería seguir con él, pero ignoró eso también).

– ¿Y ahora qué? – reclamó Kyoya. Dino trepó a la cama y retiró las sabanás, considerando un momento dónde ponerlas, para después dejarlas caer al piso. Kyoya enarcó una ceja–. ¿Piensas pagar por eso?

–Tengo mucho dinero, ya lo sabes – contestó Dino, sonriendo. Tampoco hacían esto cuando se acostaban. Hablar. Fastidiarse –, ¿puedo? – preguntó, apoyando una mano en la camisa negra del pijama de Kyoya. Su respuesta fue rodar los ojos y Dino lo tomó como un sí y le abrió la camisa, observando la piel blanquecina que quedaba al descubierto mientras abría los botones y la deslizaba por sus hombros. Él era tan… bonito, aunque tal vez nunca pudiera decírselo, lo era. Y en su mente, podía pensar con libertad en lo bien que se veía, lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos azul acero y ese cuervo delgado que no lucía tan fuerte como era en realidad. Kyoya le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo quejarse.

–Si has venido sólo para mirarme, puedes irte y dejarme dormir.

–Vamos, Kyoya, sé que también te gusta esto – bromeó, aunque suponía que era cierto. Cualquiera fuera la razón, Kyoya disfrutaba acostándose con él. Sin esperar más, le besó el cuello, acariciando su torso desnudo, apoyando una mano en su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo y con la vida que tenían, lo estaría otra vez. Siempre al borde de la muerte por una y otra razón. Y, aun así, confesarse le daba más miedo.

–Rápido, bronco – exigió Kyoya, tirando de su cabello. Dino lo ignoró y siguió su camino de besos por el pecho de Kyoya, bajando por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su cintura. Kyoya estaba medio duro ya y levantó las caderas para que a él le resultara más fácil quitarle los pantalones. Dino tragó saliva mientras lo hacía y lo empujó en la cama, mirándolo con los labios entreabiertas. ¿Se daba cuenta Kyoya que era la primera vez que lo veía totalmente desnudo? Y en una cama, bajo una luz tenue y blanquecina que lo hacía lucir más joven, más frágil, con el cabello azabache en contraste con las sábanas y su propia piel blanca. Dino quería devorarlo y dejar que lo devoren, al mismo tiempo. Quería tocarlo por horas.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo bonito que eres? – preguntó, sin notar que estaba hablando en voz alta. Kyoya ladeo la cabeza, como si lo encontrara demasiado estúpido como para enfadarse.

– ¿Estás borracho, Cavallone? – Dino se rio en voz baja. Sí, esa era una buena definición.

–Sí – contestó y añadió–, de ti–, ya sin importarle lo estúpido o patético que sonara. No le dio tiempo a Kyoya a quejarse o rebatir, agachó la cabeza y lamió la punta de su miembro semierecto, ganando un gemido ronco en respuesta. Otra cosa que nunca había hecho y que ahora notaba, era realmente tonto. Tantos meses y todavía no conocía al completo su cuerpo, era un desperdicio. Lo tomó en su boca, complacido cuando Kyoya empezó a jadear y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, instándolo a moverse, sus piernas abriéndose de forma automática para hacerle sitio. Dino adoraba esto de él, su falta de timidez, su forma de disfrutar y no estar ni un poco avergonzado de eso.

–Deja de pensar, estúpido bronco – ordenó Kyoya, embistiendo suavemente en su boca. Dino gimió y tomó más del miembro en su boca, succionando mientras lo hacía y alzando la vista para observar a Kyoya. Estaba jadeando, con la boca entreabierta y apoyado en una de sus manos para poder incorporarse. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kyoya alzó las caderas, empujando su miembro todavía más dentro de la boca de Dino, haciéndolo atragantarse. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios y lo hizo otra vez, gimiendo en voz alta.

–Podrías ser más cuidadoso – reclamó Dino, apartándose y reemplazando su boca con una de sus manos. Kyoya gruño y se acercó a él, de rodillas en la cama, sus manos buscando el cinturón de los jeans de Dino.

–Quítatelo – ordenó, fijando sus ojos en él. Dino se bajó de la cama y se desnudó rápidamente y se encontró con Kyoya todavía de rodillas en la cama, observando su torso desnudo con curiosidad. Dino bajó la mirada y observó la cicatriz atravesando su piel. Era más pronunciada en el estómago y bajaba por su abdomen. Un recordatorio de lo cerca que había estado de no salir con vida. Kyoya tocó la cicatriz con los dedos, recorriéndola hacia abajo y Dino tragó saliva. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de caricias, no de Kyoya. Se mordió la lengua para no decir te quiero en ese instante.

–Vamos, Cavallone – susurró Kyoya, sus dedos rodeando su erección y acariciándola suavemente.

–Podrías llamarme Dino por una vez – replicó Dino, subiendo a la cama. Kyoya resopló, obviamente ofendido por la idea, pero retrocedió, haciendo espacio para Dino en la cama.

– ¿No te parece extraño? – preguntó, empujando a Kyoya hacia la cama y besando su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja–. Hemos hecho esto tantas veces y no puedes usar mi nombre.

– Si sigues hablando le quitarás parte de la diversión – replicó Kyoya–. Que te callaras era una ventaja.

Dino rio, sin sentirse especialmente ofendido. Kyoya no sabía que si no hablaba era por temor a la cantidad de cosas embarazosas que podía decir. Y por qué no sabía cómo tratar a Kyoya mientras follaban.

–Pero me gusta hablar, Kyoya – susurró en su oído, metiendo uno de sus dedos dentro de Kyoya, que siseó ante la repentina intrusión –. Siempre he querido decirte lo bien que te sientes, aquí – agregó, introduciendo un dedo más y empujando para resaltar su punto.

–Siempre estás tan apretado, no importa cuántas veces te folle – Dino continuó moviendo sus dedos dentro, sus labios apretados contra el oído de Kyoya. Ahora que empezó a hablar, detenerse le resultaba difícil–. Tan caliente dentro... hay días en que es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

Kyoya gruñó, arqueando la espalda, sus dedos apretando los hombros de Dino con tal fuerza que Dino estaba seguro dejaría marcas en su piel. No es que le molestara. Kyoya era eso más que cualquier otra cosa, salvaje y agresivo. No quería cambiarlo, sólo ser parte de él.

–¿Qué haces? – jadeó Kyoya. Dino le besó la comisura de los labios, sin prestarle atención. Kyoya apretó los dedos en su hombro, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor–. Deja de jugar y hazlo.

–Estoy siendo gentil – murmuró Dino, todavía ocupado preparándolo.

–No lo seas – jadeó Kyoya –. No lo necesito, deja de tratarme como un niño.

Dino se detuvo, enfadado de repente. Aunque tal vez era su culpa. Él y Kyoya no hablaban. Él no sabía que significaba el sexo para Kyoya y Kyoya no sabía nada de sus sentimientos.

–¿Eso crees? – preguntó, retirando sus dedos. Se incorporó hasta quedar en sus rodillas y llevó su miembro hasta la entrada de Kyoya, que le observó expectante. Dino se mordió los labios, pensando. Kyoya sólo era un adolescente. Él había sido su primera vez y para Kyoya, el sexo no era más que otra forma de luchar. Siempre agresivo. Dino recordó lo mucho que había gemido y disfrutado la última vez, cuando él perdió el control y le obligó a tomar lo que Dino quisiera darle. ¿Y si esa era la única idea de sexo que él tenía? Nunca considerando que podía tener más, que la falta de agresividad no era porque lo veía a menos.

–Cavallone... – murmuró, la advertencia clara en su voz.

–No es así – respondió Dino, empujando sólo la cabeza de su miembro dentro de Kyoya, siseando ante la sensación–. Si pensara en ti como un niño, ni siquiera te habría permitido tocarme – agregó, entrando lentamente, ignorando la mirada de frustración de Kyoya.

–Kyoya... – gruñó, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar un te quiero. Sabía que no sería bien recibido–. Nunca te he visto en menos, lo juro – agregó. Finalmente estaba dentro y Kyoya lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos, los dedos apretados en las sábanas.

–Muévete, bronco – exigió, alzando las caderas, y Dino gimió, finalmente cediendo y embistiendo suavemente, agachándose para besarlo. Kyoya le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, y Dino dejó caer su cuerpo contra él, sabiendo que podía soportar su peso, dejando besos descoordinados en su boca.

–Sólo podía pensar en esto, Kyoya – susurró, sin dejar de moverse. Apenas había espacio entre ellos y Kyoya apoyó una mano en su espalda, sosteniéndose mientras se movía, buscando más fricción–. En ti, en tenerte así. Kyoya, cariño...

Kyoya gimió, mordiéndose la lengua, sus uñas rasgando la espalda de Dino, que respondió llevando las manos a sus caderas y aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas.

–Vamos, Kyoya – dijo, entre gemidos–. Vamos, cariño, córrete para mí. Te sientes tan bien... quiero correrme dentro, Kyoya...

Kyoya enredó un brazo en su cuello y alzó el rostro, atrapando sus labios en un beso, obligándolo a callarse. Dino lo sintió tensarse y escuchó sus jadeos ahogados mientras se corrió y la forma en que se apretó alrededor de su miembro, le hizo terminar también. Permaneció quieto unos segundos, mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba, hasta que Kyoya lo empujó.

–Pesas, bronco – se quejó. Dino se acomodó a su lado, decidiendo que esta vez se quedaría con él a dormir–. No me vuelvas a llamar así.

–¿Cariño? – preguntó él, fingiendo inocencia. Le gustaba demasiado hacer irritar a Kyoya, era uno de sus placeres culpables–. Creo que te suena bien. Lo seguiré haciendo, así que no quieres escucharlo, simplemente... – se interrumpió. No le iba a decir "no vuelvas a acostarte conmigo". Kyoya se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando al techo y Dino aprovechó el tiempo para observar su cuerpo desnudo, las largas piernas pálidas y las cicatrices que adornaban su piel, marcas apenas visibles.

–Lo que sientes por mí – empezó Kyoya. Dino no le interrumpió, ocupado en admirar su piel, tenuamente iluminada por la luz de la habitación. Kyoya era tan... bonito, no podía pensar en otra palabra. Tan suave y etéreo y nada como la dureza de su voz y sus palabras –... No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Dino lo sabía. Sintió su pecho oprimirse, pero se dijo que no tenía caso. Él conocía a Kyoya lo suficiente para saber que no le importaban los sentimientos.

–Ya lo sé – contestó, después de un rato –. Tampoco tiene nada que ver contigo – bromeó a medias.

Kyoya volvió a sumirse en el silencio, sus ojos todavía fijos en el techo. Dino suspiró. ¿Cambiaba esto algo entre ellos?

–¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó. Kyoya dejó escapar un bufido.

–No soy idiota, Cavallone. Y eres bastante obvio.

–Te quiero, Kyoya – dijo, antes de poder arrepentirse. Se sentía bien, decirlo en voz alta por una vez–. No sé porqué. Eres agresivo, egoísta, odias a la gente...

Kyoya movió el rostro para mirarlo. Dino trató de leer algo en su expresión, pero era la misma que siempre tenía. Un poco de cansancio en sus ojos y sueño, pero nada más. Quería besarlo otra vez.

–No esperes nada de mí – respondió. Dino sonrió.

–Ya sé. No esperes que cambie tampoco. No pienso cambiar lo que siento, ¿sabes? Sin importar lo que creas de mí o si no puedes quererme. Sólo... si no quieres seguir con esto, está bien. Sólo dime.

Kyoya suspiró, observándolo. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Dino, una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en su rostro.

– ¿Y seguirías conmigo aunque no sienta nada por ti? – preguntó. Dino se encogió de hombros–. Vaya. No eres tan bueno después de todo, ¿no?

–No – admitió Dino. Estiró una mano, tocando el abdomen de Kyoya, dibujando círculos sobre su piel–. ¿Quieres la verdad? Te daría lo que fuera – murmuró, acercando su rostro al de Kyoya, apenas rozando sus labios–. Cualquier cosa si sigues conmigo. Si soy el único que puede tenerte así.

Kyoya se lamió los labios, aparentemente complacido.

–¿Me darías a Cavallone?

–No tientes tu suerte – replicó, rodando los ojos. Kyoya dejó escapar una risa.

–No me importa de todos modos – respondió. Dino movió la mano que acariciaba el abdomen de Kyoya hacia abajo, acariciando su miembro flácido con la punta de los dedos. Los párpados de Kyoya cayeron, una respiración pesada dejando sus labios. Dino sonrió, complacido y continuó tocándolo, hasta que lo sintió endurecer entre sus dedos.

–Está bien – murmuró Kyoya. Dino se detuvo, sin saber a qué se refería y Kyoya sonrió y se sentó en la cama y Dino lo imitó, esperando que continuara hablando. Kyoya lo empujó contra la cabecera de la cama y se ubicó encima, en una posición que Dino conocía bien. Tal vez porque a Kyoya le gustaba sentirse en control, parecía su favorita.

–Esta bien – repitió, sin dejar de sonreír, apoyando su frente sobre la de Dino, que sólo pudo observar el azul de sus ojos–. No me aburras, Cavallone.

Dino llevó una mano a su boca, y Kyoya abrió los labios, dejando que pusiera sus dedos dentro, sin dejar de mirarlo mientras los lamía. Dino los retiró y llevó la mano hacia su entrada, jadeando cuando no encontró resistencia.

–Puedo vivir con eso – respondió Dino, tomándolo de la cintura, guiándolo hacia su miembro. No había necesitado más que pensar en tenerlo una segunda vez para estar duro y ansioso. Maldijo entre dientes mientras Kyoya se dejaba caer sobre él, gruñendo mientras se empalaba en su miembro

–Entonces hazlo – ordenó Kyoya–. Compláceme.

Era una orden que cumpliría con gusto. Elevó las caderas, embistiendo con fuerza, sabiendo que a él le gustaba así y le besó el cuello, el pecho, hasta que sus labios encontraron un pezón y lo apretó entre sus dientes. Kyoya se apretó más contra él, dejándole hacer todo el trabajo, dejando que Dino usara la fuerza de sus brazos para moverlo arriba y abajo.

–Más, bronco – ordenó. Dino se apartó y salio de su cuerpo, tumbándolo boca abajo en la cama. Si quería más, le daría más. Le daría todo lo que el quisiera. Entró de nuevo en el cuerpo de Kyoya de una estocada, besando sus hombros.

–¿Así, Kyoya? – preguntó, tomando sus caderas y embistiendo con más fuerza. Sabía que Kyoya podía soportarlo, y sus gemidos le indicaron que lo estaba disfrutando –, ¿así, cariño? – agregó, sabiendo que a Kyoya le molestaba el mote.

Kyoya jadeó, apretando las sábanas, apenas moviéndose mientras Dino usaba una mano para acariciarle el pecho.

–¿Quieres más, Kyoya? – preguntó, su voz suave en contraste con sus salvajes movimientos. Se puso de rodillas, llevando a Kyoya con él y tomándolo de la cintura para mantenerlo en el lugar. De esta forma, podía besarle las mejillas y el rostro y observar su boca entreabierta, la forma en que cerraba y abría los ojos cuando las embestidas de Dino alcanzaban su próstata.

–¿Quieres más? – insistió, pellizcando el pezón izquierdo de Kyoya, clavando los dientes en su cuello–. Dime lo que quieres. Dime cómo lo quieres.

–Quiero que te calles – contestó Kyoya, usando una mano para sostenerse del cabello rubio de Dino. Dino se inclinó y dejo un beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

–Está bien – respondió, entre besos.

–Lo que tú quieras. Como tú quieras – continuó murmurando, casi en automático, sus embestidas volviéndose erráticas–. Sólo déjame... voy a correrme dentro... y sólo yo puedo hacerte esto... ¿No es así?

Dino se corrió, apenas recordando masturbar a Kyoya y haciéndolo terminar casi al instante.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso, decidió, mientras acomodaba a Kyoya en la cama y buscaba las sábanas. Se acostó a su lado, silbando entre dientes.

–La próxima vez – murmuró Kyoya, tirando de una sábana y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con ella –. Te voy a poner una mordaza. Es suficiente escucharte hablar normalmente.

–Inténtalo – retó Dino, feliz, metiéndose bajo las sabanas sin esperar permiso–. Tal vez me guste.

~~~

Tres días después, finalmente era libre del hospital. Esperó a la tarde para salir, hasta que Xanxus y el resto de locos finalmente se fue, para tener paz. En el vestíbulo del hospital, le esperaban Tsuna y el resto de guardianes, junto con las chicas y Reborn. Dino sonrió al verlos, elevando una mano para saludarlos.

–No tenían que venir todos – dijo, al llegar al lado de Tsuna. Su hermanito se rascó la cabeza, todavía tímido, señalando a Reborn.

–Creo que esperaba encontrar al resto – murmuró, mirando a los lados con sospecha–. Ya se fueron, ¿verdad?

–No te preocupes, estamos salvados – Dino se rio, nervioso también y observó la cabellera negra de Kyoya al cruzar por su lado. No les dirigió ni una mirada, pero eso no era sorprendente. Dino observó su espalda, debatiendo si seguirlo o no. Tsuna estaba hablando de una fiesta en su casa, organizada por Nana, pero antes, podría despedirse de Kyoya primero. Sólo un momento.

–Espérame un momento – le dijo a Tsuna. Este vio a Kyoya y asintió, aunque su sonrisa tembló un poco. Dino no podía entender como aún le tenía miedo, con lo fuerte que Tsuna era ahora. Dino se alejó a grandes zancadas, tropezando un poco con sus mismos pies, pero era sólo porque estaba distraído. No todos los días veía a Kyoya en ropa casual, una camiseta púrpura, pantalones jeans y zapatillas. Era todo un acontecimiento.

–¡Kyoya! – llamó. Este se giró, pero no se detuvo y cruzó las puertas. Dino lo siguió, llegando a su lado rápidamente–. Pensé que ya no estabas aquí. Pregunté y me dijeron que tu habitación estaba desocupada.

–Hice que te mintieran – admitió Kyoya, sin un ápice de culpa en su voz. Antes que Dino pudiera sentirse mal, agregó–. Sabía que no me dejarías en paz en caso contrario. Y una noche de escándalo es suficiente.

–¿Por qué sería un problema? – preguntó –. Siempre podría comprar el hospital y tener todo un piso para nosotros.

–Vaya, tu egoísmo está saliendo fuera de los límites hoy – se burló Kyoya. Dino esbozó una sonrisa. De repente, no tenía muchas ganas de ir con Tsuna.

–Me voy a Italia mañana por la mañana – le dijo, deteniéndose. Kyoya lo imitó, aunque no parecía sorprendido con la noticia. Sus idas y venidas no eran nada nuevo–. Y con la maldición de Reborn ya rota, creo que no vendré tan seguido.

–Lo dices como si fuera una mala noticia – Dino no tenía idea si estaba hablando en serio o no, pero asumió que no.

–Ven conmigo hoy – propuso–. Te invitaré a comer.

–Pensé que irías con los herbívoros – replicó Kyoya, mirando hacia la puerta del hospital. Dino hizo lo mismo, fácilmente notando al grupo de Tsuna esperando por él.

– ¡Tsuna! – llamó, alzando la mano. Tsuna alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa–. ¡Discúlpame con Nana, iré a despedirme mañana, pásala bien en la fiesta!

Tsuna miró a Kyoya, esbozando una sonrisa triste y comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza, tal vez asumiendo que Kyoya estaba exigiendo luchar otra vez. El resto del grupo gritó sus despedidas en coro, ganando un bufido fastidiado de Kyoya, que empezó a caminar, alejándose del bullicio. Dino lo siguió al instante.

–Podrías venir a Italia conmigo – dijo, medio en broma.

–No tientes tu suerte, Cavallone – replicó Kyoya. Dino sonrió y en un instante de distracción, se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Tomo el que Kyoya no le destrozara la cabeza con la tonfa como una buena señal. Lo que le había dicho era cierto. Prefería esto a no tenerlo en absoluto.


End file.
